


I'll Only Say Goodnight

by RoyalPain_and_the_Cat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I'm Sorry, Ice Skating, M/M, Mariage, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Memories, Old Age, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat/pseuds/RoyalPain_and_the_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 84, Dean doesn't really wish for anything more in life. He's happily married to Castiel. And Sam's still alive, kicking, and of course, married to Gabriel. But endings aren't always happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Only Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> "And tonight, I'll fall asleep with you in my heart." ~ Unknown

*POP*  
"SON OF A BITCH! OWWw." Dean shouted as he rubbed his back, trying to soothe out the pain from the popping in his spine.  
"Are you alright Dean?"  
"Yeah Cas, just not as young as i used to be."  
True. Dean Winchester was no longer young. Then again, neither was Cas. They were both in their early 80's. 84 and 81 to be exact. Dean and Castiel had been best friends ever since Dean was in 6th grade and Castiel's family had moved in next door. And after years of unresolved sexual tension, they both pulled their heads out of their asses (thanks to a very annoying little brother and a wild, candy loving trickster), and started dating. Just like every other relationship, Dean and Castiel had their rough moments. Like when they'd sit on the couch together and argue over which season of Dr.Sexy they should watch first, or if they wanted apple or pecan pie. But they stuck it out and loved each other just the same. They both went to college, and moved in together to live happily for many, many more years. But sometimes disaster can hit paradise. not like the arguments over Dr.Sexy, but something worse. Dean's mother and father had gotten into a car accident and died in the hospital. After the mourning was all said and done, Dean realized that life was too short to spend it without the ones you love. So a few days later, Dean proposed to Castiel, who in turn replied, Yes.   
And here they were. Early 80's and still kicking.  
"But you're just as beautiful. And kind, and loving." Castiel stated as he crawled into their bed and under the covers.  
"You big ol' sap" And Dean followed Castiel under the covers.  
Once they had finally settled under the blankets and Castiel had burrowed himself into Dean's side, Dean placed a hand on Castiel's waist and gently pulled him as close as possible.  
"Cas?"  
"Yes Love?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Forever and always." Castiel placed his own hand on top of Dean's and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
"Forever and always. To Heaven, Hell, and back Cas."  
"You big old sap." Castiel replied with a smile in his voice, causing Dean to chuckle.  
"Goodnight Cas. I love you."  
"Goodnight Dean. I love you too."  
With a smile on his face, Dean pressed a kiss to the crown of Castiel's head, and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
For the majority of what felt like hours, Deans sleep was filled with a feeling of warmth and comfort. Then the colors began to seep into his head, and a dream filled the darkness.  
~@~  
A gentle breeze swept over Dean's face as he took in his new surroundings. "Hey this kinda looks like-"  
"Hey Kid!"  
A blonde haired boy with bright green eyes and freckles dotting his face appeared and began walking towards Dean. "What me?" Dean began looking around until he spotted a small brown haired boy with glowing blue eyes playing with a toy bee stop and look up. "Cas? Wait, no. Little Cas?" Dean sidestepped, allowing himself to move out of the way of the two boys and place them both into view.  
"Whats your name? I don't think you want to be called 'Blue eyes" forever." The blonde asked as he crouched next to the boy.  
"C-Castiel." They boy stated with a slightly blushed face.  
Dean watched with confusion as the continued to interact with one another. All of a sudden, "OH. I remember this! This is when i first met Cas. It must be a memory."  
"Cool. My name's Dean. Dean Winchester. Do you want to come play over in my yard? I live right next door." Young Dean said as he pointed to a house close by.  
"I-I'd love too." Castiel said with a small sparkle in his eye.   
Older Dean watched as the two walked away together. Then the old colors started fading, and new colors bled into existence forming new shapes and people.  
~@~  
"Come on Dean. Please?" A shaggy brown haired boy pleaded to a certain 17 year old, green-eyed blonde who sat on a couch.  
"Dammit Sammy, why?"  
"Dean please? I don't want to go by myself!" Younger Sam said as he began to put on his puppy eyes.  
Dean watched in amusement, "Man, never could say no to the puppy eyes. Might as well give up dude" he said as the two brothers continued their bickering.  
"Uuggghhh. Fine Sammy! But you're buying hot chocolate!" The younger Dean pulled himself off of the couch and grabbed his leather jacket.  
Older Dean began to chuckle as he remembered, "This is when Gabe and Sammy tricked me into going ice skating and teaching Cas how to ice skate. Man did he suck, ahh, but it was cute." Dean continued to watch as the scene changed into a new one that contained an old lake that had frozen over with ice. As the young Sam and Dean walked towards the lake with their ice skates in hand; the silence was interrupted as a loud voice came from behind.  
"Moose! Dean-o!" Gabriel sauntered over with a young, wide-eyed Castiel in tow.  
"It's great to see you here! What a coincidence!"  
"Cas, are you ok man?" Young Dean pulled Castiel into a comforting embrace.  
"Yes Dean. I am Fine. Gabriel just thought it would be a good idea to bring me here to learn how to ice skate." Castiel pulled away but kept a still hand on Dean's shoulder to keep himself from falling face-first into the snow.  
"You know, i don't think this was a coincidence, hm Gabriel? Sammy? What do you guys think?" Dean said with a small smirk playing his lips.  
"Pffffttttt. I dunno what you're talking about Dean-o! Just wanted to teach baby bro here how to ice skate!" Gabe scoffed and popped a lollipop into his mouth.  
"Sure. How about I do the teaching this time Gabe? Remember what happened last time? We dont need that happening again. The flour was everywhere." Dean said recalling the time Gabriel had tried to teach Castiel how to cook pie.  
"GREAT! Sam you come skate with me, we'll leave you two to it!" Gabe shouted, since he had already made his way to the lake with Sam's hand in his.  
Young Dean chuckled and turned so he was facing Castiel.  
"So ice skating. You ready Cas?" Dean said as he slowly walked Castiel to the edge of the frozen lake.  
"I suppose so Dean. But please don't let me fall."  
"Nah. I'll always be there to catch you." Dean replied with a wink and placed Castiel's hand in his.   
"Here we go! Hold on tight Cas!" Dean pushed off the bank while pulling Castiel with him. The two began skating in small circles around the lake while Sam and Gabe continued to zoom past laughing the entire time. When all of a sudden Castiel's feet had managed to trip over some invisible object, sending him forwards.  
"DEAN!" Cas yelled as he tried to brace for the impact. In one swift motion, Dean had braced himself underneath Castiel's body ready to break his fall. They both landed with a hard-   
-THUMP-  
"Told you i'd always catch you when you fall." Dean said with a smile from underneath Castiel's body.  
"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel said as worry traced his words.  
"Dude, never better. But I think i just fell for you."  
"What do yo-" Castiel was cut off as Dean's warm, chapped lips captured his own in a kiss. It wasn't just a quick kiss though. Once Castiel had finally pulled himself from shock and realized what was happening, the kiss quickly turned into something more. One filled with emotion and the passion from all of the years that Dean and Castiel had spent pining over one another. The world had seemed to stop moving and focus on this one point in time. Seconds felt like they had turned into minutes. The kiss had only come to an end when Gabriel began to wolf-whistle, breaking them from their trance.  
"CONGRATULATIONS GUYS! One steaming hot couple made and ready to go!" Gabriel shouted as he skated over, Sam's hand still in his.  
Dean nearly doubled over laughing as he watched the younger version of himself and Castiel pull themselves up and wipe away the snow, blushes painting their faces red.  
"Shuddup Gabe. Now, Sammy you promised hot chocolate?" Young Dean said with a smile and intertwined his fingers with Castiel's.  
"Ugh. Fine. Let's go then." Sam said as he placed a kiss to Gabriel's red nose, and walked off.  
A grin covered older Dean's face as the colors began shifting changing into a new memory.  
~@~  
"Do you, Castiel Novak, take Dean Winchester to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til' death do you part?" The preacher said and waited for the reply,  
"I do."  
"And do you, Dean WInchester, take Castiel Novak to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do." Dean said as a single man tear formed in his eye from being overjoyed at the current event taking place.  
"Then you may kiss the Groom" The preacher said with a clap of his book and a smile on his face.  
Young Dean placed Castiel's cheeks within his grasp and pulled his face closer bringing them both into a deep kiss. Dean's hands settled on Castiel's neck as another set of hands settled on his waist. As the kiss was broken and the two newlyweds pulled apart smiling, clapping erupted from the people sitting near. They had a small wedding, just Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash attending with Sam and Gabriel as the two best men. Dean and Castiel walked down the steps towards their family only to be pulled into a group hug started by Gabriel, of course. The newlyweds walked hand in hand as they exited the small church with grins on their faces and eyes locked on each other.  
"i love you Cas."  
"I love you too Dean. Forever and always." Cas replied as tears of joy filled his ocean blue eyes.  
"Forever and always. To Heaven, Hell, and back." Dean said while catching Castiel's lips in another kiss. Only to be interrupted by Gabriel.  
" AHEM. I want to congratulate baby bro and Dean-o on the marriage. And I don't wish to steal the attention away from the star couple, but i have to ask something important." Gabriel stated as he turned towards Sam and looking the taller Winchester in the eyes.   
"Sam Winchester, I love you and you make me the happiest person in the world. You even make me want to share my candy with you. Now will you give me the honor of becoming my husband?" Gabriel said as he kneeled down and opened a small box revealing a silver band.  
"Y-YES! I LOVE YOU TOO GABE!" Sam pulled Gabriel up from the ground on which he was kneeling and pulled him into a powerful kiss.  
Older Dean chuckled as he remembered how the scene had played out. "Looked like Gabe was a ragdoll with how Sammy was flinging him around." Tears formed in his eyes as the scene slowly began to fade into darkness.  
~@~  
No memory came after that. Just darkness. But in that darkness wasn't the same warm and happy feeling Dean had first felt. This time it was filled with a cold empty feeling. Like something was missing. Dean's eyes slowly began to open and adjust to the dark lighting of the room. He was back in his bed, back in reality. Dean lifted himself up from his spot and placed a hand on Castiel's arm. It was cold, unnaturally cold. Worry welled up in Dean's heart.  
"C-Cas?" Dean said, voice rough from sleep.  
-silence-  
As the silence remained unbroken, the realization set in Dean's head. Castiel was gone. Had left in his sleep. Tears began to form in Dean's eyes.   
"I love you Cas. Forever and always. To Heaven, Hell, and back." Dean placed one final kiss to the top of Castiel's head and settled back down under the covers with an arm wrapped around Castiel's waist and their fingers intertwined with one anothers.  
"Goodnight Cas. I love you" Dean closed his eyes and a single tear slipped. Just one. And then Dean drifted off to sleep. Only, this time, he wouldn't wake again. He left with love in his heart and Castiel in his mind. And he wouldn't have wanted to leave any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey angels, I finally posted. Cat's been at me trying to get me to post something. So here it is. ~ Pain  
> PS. Im so sorry.


End file.
